Giraffe Girl
Giraffe Girl is a 2013 drama film. The film became well known for dealing with bullying storylines. Background The film was created by Ee Sa, a small film team of twenty people, who created the film in 2012. It was filmed in 2013, between January and March, and released in April 2013. Plot Gloria is a happy fourteen year old girl, preparing to move house with her family. She has been homeschooled but after the move, she will start at school. Her mum has to go back to work but feels concerned that Gloria may be bullied due to her timid nature. Gulia is sure that she will be able to face the bullies. However, she isn't prepared to be bullied for her looks. Her family and previous friends always told Gloria that she was stunning, but at the new school she is picked on for having a longer neck than the other pupils. The bullying storyline is what the whole film is based on, and continues throughout the film, with Gloria becoming depressed about the bullying. She tries to hide it from her family but eventually her mum realises that she is being bullied. Her mum then reveals that her dad is actually not her real dad, having moved in with them when Gloria was two years on. Gloria is shocked and upset, but later forgives her mum, saying that her dad will always be her dad. She doesn't realise that the main bully, Cassie, was listening outside the window of Glorias bedroom. Cassie has heard the story about her dad and then comes up with a plan. When she arrives at school the next day, Gloria sees posters that explain that her dad isn't really her dad, and her real father is a giraffe. She becomes known as Giraffe Girl at the school. Gloria rushes home and questions her mum about having a giraffe father, but her mum ends up in tears and is unable to answer Gloria. Gloria refuses to come out to eat dinner and instead reaches out her window, picks leaves from trees, and eats them. During the night she slowly sticks her head out of the window and feasts on the leaves when nobody is looking. The next day she arrives at school and finds a picture of Glorias house, with her head and neck out of the window, feasting from the tree. She rushes away from school and eats leaves as she walks for hours, with sad music playing in the background. Later in the day, Cassie and her group of friends are coming out of school, when Gloria walks over to Cassie. The others walk away from Cassie and all of the pupils coming out of school gather around Gloria and Cassie. Cassie challenges Gloria, calling her names, and pushing her over the edge. Gloria calmly walks over to Gloria in slow motion. Cassie is smiling and laughing in slow motion, as Gloria suddenly swings her neck as far back as she can. Her neck flies back and she knocks hard into Cassie. She continues to assault Cassie with her neck, and Cassie ends up dead. The other teenagers rush to Cassie or for help, scared to go near Gloria. Gloria walks away smiling and her neck grows as she does. As she walks home, she stretches up to a tree, and eats a leaf. Cast Sally Angel - as Gloria, the main character, who is also known Giraffe Girl. Parlie Roan - as Cassie, the main bully, who bullies Gloria. Katie Banshee - as Melissa, the best friend of Cassie. Polly Greyat - as Jane, one of the group of Cassies friends. Molly Greyat - as Julie, one of the group of Cassies friends. Luci Bell - as Amelia, a childhood friend of Gloria, appears at the start of the film. Sarah Black - as a teacher who tries to support Gloria, but accidenly calls her Giraffe once, which scares her off. Brad Dillo - as the dad of Gloria, who isn't her real father, but has raised her. Miranda Kate Terra - as Gloria's mum, who is very close to her daughter.